


Rolling With The Punches

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [32]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Abuse, Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad Gannicus, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Caught having Sex, Desk Sex, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gags, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Drug Addiction, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rival Gyms, Rough Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Crixus enjoys his life. He has the heart of his childhood crush. His job pays super well, and has wonderful benefits.  He has wonderful friends, a nice place to live. He was in decent health. And he was able to help people. What more could a man ask for?Maybe, a boyfriend that doesn't forget to do after care, a few less bruises, maybe a chance to get to know the new girl Naevia, to stop getting in trouble for the way Agron pisses him off, certainly to stop walking in on his business partner and the newest boy toy of the week, and definitely for the rival gym's owner's wife to stop hitting on him. Literally and metaphorically.But really. He loves his life.





	Rolling With The Punches

**Author's Note:**

> So me and one of the readers came up with this idea. I think I did it justice but I'm not entirely sure. Comment and let me know your thoughts on this! It was a lot of fun to type! Sorry for the wait! I might take a while but I do eventually get all the requests done! Thank you guys for the comments, kudos, bunnies and summaries! I hope you enjoy!

Gannicus yanks on the short hair pulling his lover close to his chest. He smirks at the pained whimper it pulls from him. This was their normal morning ritual. Crixus would be rudely woken up, only to have Gannicus make his scream in pleasure before they would take separate showers, and eat a shared breakfast. If Gannicus remembered to cook some for Crixus. Otherwise, Crixus would just have a cup of coffee and a dry piece of toast. It was earlier than normal, which told Crixus that Gannicus was in a mood. His heart sinks trying to figure out what he did wrong. His lower back still aches from the last time he upset his boyfriend. 

"G-good morning love." He whispers, his voice sounding raw even to his own ears. Gannicus grins a manic gleam in his eyes. 

"Good morning my sweet little bitch." Gannicus swoops down and painfully marks Crixus. The smaller cries out, feeling his skin threaten to break. He wills his cock to harden knowing the consequences of having it soft when his Celt was playing with him. Gannicus moans grinding against him, one hand staying in his hair the other running down his chest. Crixus bites his lip quivering in Gannicus' arms. 

Without warning, then again was there ever one, Gannicus forces his cock into Crixus' abused hole. Crixus couldn't help the shout of pain that echoes in the room. Gannicus makes a pleased sound as he angles himself better, bending Crixus nearly in half. His muscled screamed in protest, not having the chance to stretch properly for this kind of exercise. He does what he can to stay silent. Knowing it'll be over faster that way. Crixus feels his heart warm at the soft little noises of encouragement Gannicus was muttering. 

"I am the luckiest man alive." He murmurs to himself. Gannicus tightens his grip in Crixus' hair. 

"Shut the fuck up you cuck. Nobody told you to speak." Gannicus snaps pinching one of Crixus' nipples with a painful twist. Crixus shouts his body twitching at the action. The two were silent for a moment. Only panting and grunting heard between the obnoxious skin smacking. Crixus has to grit his teeth together and blink back tears when Gannicus pins him to the bed, digging his nails into his hips. He just knows there will be little crecent cuts in his skin after this.

With the sudden friction of their silk sheets, and the new position having Gannicus assulting his prostate, Crixus could feel his release building. He wanted to warn Gannicus. Sometimes Gannicus didn't want him to cum without being told. But Crixus was worried this was going to be one of those times that if he mentioned it, he wasn't going to be allowed. Needless to say he was not a fan of those. He tried his best because of how much he loves Gannicus but instead he doesn't bring it up. Bites his lip till it bleeds keeping his moaning at bay. If his hands weren't so busy clutching the edge of the bed he might risk reaching down to stroke himself. One good one was all he would need. He could hear Gannicus' breathing become erratic in his ear. The way he was scrambling to cling to Crixus almost desperately. It was a thrill to be able to make this man come undone. But if he didn't hurry it wouldn't matter if he told Gannicus or not, he'd be left unfulfilled anyways! With a groan he bucks, torn between thrusting backwards and grinding downwards. Gannicus cries out something in Gaelic. Crixus' eyes widen when he feels Gannicus spilling inside of him. Normally his boyfriend would just stop right there. 

Apparently not tonight. 

Crixus was stunned as Gannicus pulls back flipping him over. There was an off look in his lovers eyes. Something he hasn't seen since they were teenagers throughout college. He didn't know what it was then and certainly doesn't know what is is now. 

As a result nothing prepares him for Gannicus settling between Crixus' thighs and swallowing his cock almost whole. Crixus shouts planting his feet firmly to the bed. He was terrified to move. Never in all of their years together has Gannicus ever mentioned this being a possibility. True once or twice he had had Crixus top him. But only when he was severely drunk off his ass. And Crixus isn't even sure Gannicus _remembers_ those times. He never knew the blond could be so skilled with his mouth. Even when prepping his hole. Gannicus was doing things with his tongue that Crixus couldn't even imagine being possible. He was screaming, uncontrollably thrusting into the back of Gannicus's throat. Making him gag on his cock was the most erotic noise Crixus has ever heard. He thought he was going to burst. 

Despite this, Gannicus suddenly pulls back with a loud wet pop. Crixus complains not even sure if he made an actual sentence let alone a word. Gannicus shushes him tossing a large leg over his hip. Crixus blinks up at him not sure what to do in this moment. Gannicus has had no preparation, the only lubricant being his own saliva. That doesn't stop him from sinking down onto Crixus' cock. 

Crixus was worried his eyes were going to pop out of his head with how wide they were. Gannicus was humming, his head tilted back. The picture of bliss. It took a moment before he was moving in short careful rocking motions. Crixus swallows hard letting him keep control. He always forgets how tight his lover was. Damned near unbearable. It was a wonderful change in pace to how they were normally. Gannicus starts bouncing with purpose and it occurred to Crixus that even with getting blown prior that Gannicus shouldn't be this...slick. Heart sinking at the thought of Gannicus sleeping with his ex Oenoma again, Crixus adds a few upwards thrusts. Gannicus smiles as he screams. Bracing himself on Crixus's chest, the bed rocks and creaks with the force of his movements. Crixus closes his eyes with a moan, deciding to focus on finding release. Besides, Gannicus always told him whenever he messed up and slept with someone else. 

"Fuck! Crixus please, please cum I can't take it anymore." Brown eyes fly open looking up at the blond. Gannicus' hair was a disaster, some strands plastered to his skin due to sweat, his eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was hanging open as he gasps for air. Crixus has never seen him look so beautiful. 

"Holy shit." He murmurs grabbing onto Gannicus by the hips. Crixus preens at the way his lover rides his cock, what else could he do but what he was asked. 

Gannicus stills, with a long drawn out moan. Crixus blushes at the absolute abandon his boyfriend has. The smile on his face while he licks his lips. It was almost hyptnotic. 

Crixus waits until Gannicus was climbing off of him before he moves. Carefully he helps set Gannicus on the bed and fetches a warm wet cloth to clean them up with. As normal he starts with the blond. A small part of him reminds himself that this was the kind of stuff Gannicus was  _supposed_ to do with him. But Crixus ignores it and goes about his business. It didn't take long before Gannicus was humming and scratching the back of his head. Crixus gives him a soft smile as he wipes himself off. 

"Did you wish to shower first love?" He asks heart melting at the sleepy grin he receives. 

"Nah I'm exhausted. Going to lay here for a minute. You go ahead." Crixus gently kisses him before running off. If he hurried then he could make them breakfast and actually get something to eat before work. Which would be nice since he doesn't think he's scheduled a break today. For the first time in about a week Crixus sings softly to himself while standing under the water. Gannicus seemed more like his true self today. They didn't start the day off with Crixus being in trouble so that was a good thing. Smiling Crixus allows himself some hope that today was going to be a great day.


End file.
